Hunters At Heart
by Gre3nleaf
Summary: It wasn't every day the twins went 'hunting', but when they did, it was impossible to try and stop them. Nobody knew when it was going to happen; it wasn't planned. They'd just get up in the night for no apparent reason, grab their horses and go. There was no stopping them, and there was no telling how far they'd go or for how long...


**Hunters At Heart**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Eleniel (and Arthion). Everything belongs to the amazing J.R.R Tolkein :)**

 **Note: I'm not too good with fics that aren't fluffy, but I decided to give it a go! XD**

 **If you haven't read Rivendell's Star: Eleniel is my OC. She is Lord Elrond's youngest child and Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Estel's little sister. (In this, Eleniel is the equivalent of a 9-year-old human, and Estel is 14.)**

 **I hope you enjoy reading! Reviews make me happy, so… just saying ;)**

* * *

 **After their mother (Celebrian) sailed to Valinor, the twins more or less vowed to kill every single orc for what they did to her. They'd leave the house without telling anyone and hunt the orcs down, killing them. This was their way of avenging their mother basically, and letting their anger and frustration out. It wasn't nice for their friends or their family because nobody knew how long they'd go for or where exactly they'd go, so everyone was constantly worrying about them getting injured or dying, or even suffering the same horrible fate as their mother… it was horrible really, and I just decided to write this one-shot on what happened when they returned from their 'hunting trip' one day.**

* * *

It wasn't every day the twins went 'hunting', but when they did, it was impossible to try and stop them. Nobody knew when it was going to happen; it wasn't planned. They'd just get up in the night for no apparent reason, grab their horses and go. There was no stopping them, and there was no telling how far they'd go or for how long.

Elrond sank down onto a chair and sighed heavily, placing his head in his hands and desperately trying to chase away the disturbing thoughts racing around in his head; he just couldn't help coming up with every possible outcome of this.

A knock at his study door interrupted his thoughts. "Enter," he called, tiredness evident in his voice. Once he had discovered that his sons had left 3 weeks ago, he hadn't been getting much sleep at all. He had waited a week to see if they would return in that time, but they didn't, and so Glorfindel took some of his warriors and went in search of them. The balrog-slayer still hadn't returned, which troubled the elf lord even more. Now he had something else to worry about!

Looking up, he blinked his storm-grey eyes, surprised when he saw his advisor standing there.

"Mellon nin," Erestor said, entering the room and closing the door softly behind him.

Elrond stood up from his chair, grabbing it for support when he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him.

The raven advisor rushed forward when he saw his lord's eyes screw shut and his hand fly to his forehead. He put his hands on his friend's shoulders and steadied him, his brow creasing with worry.

"Is there any news on Glorfindel or the twins?" Elrond asked, leaning against the elf.

Erestor nodded. "Glorfindel sent one of his warriors ahead to tell you that he is on his way home. However, they could not find the twins, or any trace of them."

Elrond had let out a relieved sight when he was told that the blond was on his way back. At least there was one less thing to worry about. He had kind of guessed that his sons wouldn't be found.

After all, they had been trained by Glorfindel himself. They knew perfectly well how to hide their tracks and how to remain unseen. Not the best for him in times like this…

Erestor deepened his frown as he took a proper look at the elf lord. This didn't usually happen. When the young twins previously went off on their 'hunts', Elrond would be alert and giving orders. Sometimes, he'd even go with the warriors to look for them, but not this time. This time had been the last straw. He just couldn't do it anymore.

 _Why can't they understand_? Erestor thought angrily to himself. _Why can't they get it in their stubborn little heads that their father can't deal with this anymore. None of us can_.

The elf lord had lost so many people, including his parents, his brother and his wife. He couldn't cope with losing his sons too. It just simply wouldn't be possible.

Deciding that drugging his lord and sending him to sleep for a few hours was probably the best option, Erestor took one of his friend's cold hands in his and put it around his neck so it was better to support him. He was suddenly aware that Elrond was leaning against him even more, and was alarmed to find he was almost asleep where he was stood.

Maybe drugging him wasn't needed.

"Elrond, I am going to take you to your room now, alright?" Erestor said.

Elrond nodded hesitantly and opened his exhausted eyes, standing up straighter.

"Yes, but I can walk by myself," he said, drawing his arm back and slowly beginning to walk towards the door. He wouldn't object to sleep; as a healer, he knew it was the one thing he needed right now. Nevertheless, that didn't mean his mind would allow it. It hadn't been allowing it for the past 3 weeks, but he would try to rest anyway.

Erester wavered slightly before following him, wondering if the lord of Rivendell had ever actually been this tired.

Elrond's room was right opposite the study, so thankfully they didn't have far to go. Nevertheless, they barely made it out of the door before one of the warriors who had been keeping watch for both the twins and Glorfindel came rushing down the hall. He skidded to a halt in front of the two lords and bowed his head, breathing heavily.

"Hir nin," he said, "Lords Elladan and Elrohir have arrived home."

That was all it took.

Suddenly, Elrond felt a newfound energy. He wasted no time in standing tall, removing Erestor's supporting hand on his shoulder and hurrying down the hall.

* * *

Eleniel sat on her bed, legs crossed, and idly wiped away a tear which was rolling down her cheek. Why did her brothers have to go away? She didn't understand. She hadn't seen much of her father at all for the past 3 weeks, and Estel had isolated himself to his room. Erestor had been too busy looking after Rivendell while Elrond rested, and Glorfindel had just left one morning with a group of warriors, mumbling furiously about 'stupid, selfish elflings.' He hadn't even said good bye. He always said good bye.

It was all quite confusing for the young elf really. The twins had done this before, but it hadn't been for quite a while, and so she had forgotten that it ever happened.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at her door, and she hastily rubbed her eyes before telling whoever it was to come in.

The door opened slightly and Estel poked his head in. The young human smiled faintly at his little sister before walking into the room, leaving the door open.

"They're home," he said quietly, though it was loud enough for Eleniel to hear.

The elfling widened her eyes and jumped off her bed, pushing past her brother and running down the corridor, not caring that she knew it was one of the house rules not to run inside. That didn't matter now; they were home!

* * *

Elrond walked out of the Last Homely House and down the steps, a very unreadable expression on his face. The guards stationed outside watched as the lord of Rivendell moved past them. Though he didn't show it, they could tell by the way his tired eyes drooped slightly, the slow pace at which he walked at, and the very worried advisor running behind him, that he was exhausted. They turned their gazes to the two figures riding up on their grey stallions towards them. Their clothes were torn and blood and dirt stained them and their swords, which were tied around their waists. Their horses didn't look as if they had had much rest, and as soon as the twins dismounted and handed their reins to Arthion, the stable master, the elf quickly lead them off, intending to give them a good rub down and plenty of food and water.

Elladan and Elrohir's faces were expressionless. They glanced at each other quickly before looking up at their father, who stopped walking once he reached them.

Elrond looked at them for a moment, noticing how their normally sparkling eyes were alight with an angry fire that wasn't usually there.

"So," he said, drawing their attention, "you decided to come home."

Elladan narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes, we did."

"I trust you had a nice time 'hunting'?"

"Aye."

Elrond sighed. He was too tired for this. He opened his mouth to tell them to wash and then meet him in his study afterwards, but was quickly interrupted.

"Dan! Ro! You're home!"

The twins looked over their father's shoulder and noticed the elfling running at full speed towards them. They remained silent however, the expressions on their faces not changing one bit.

Eleniel slowed her pace a bit when she realised this, and the smile on her lips faltered, but she continued to make her way towards her brothers, not noticing Erestor as he made a grab for her as she passed him. Estel was following at a slower pace, but wisely stopped next to the advisor one he reached him, wincing as he watched his little sister stop next to her father and look up at her brothers.

"Are you okay?" the young Peredhil asked, gazing thoughtfully at the twins.

Elrohir looked down. "No," he said simply, with an air of growing frustration.

Eleniel frowned. "Why?" she asked.

"We are not in the mood right now to answer your pathetic questions Eleniel, go away," Elladan snapped, making his sister step back and Elrond place a protective arm out in front of her, his face slowly turning angry.

"I am sorry," the elfling whispered. Her brothers had never spoken to her like that before. Had she done something wrong?

Behind her, Erestor was fuming, desperately trying to keep his composure and stay still. Did they not care? Did they not care that their father had been so worried that he hadn't been sleeping at all and was now quite possibly ill? Did they not care that their little brother had remained in his room throughout the entire 3 weeks, or that their baby sister hadn't had anyone to talk to or be with because everyone was busy looking for them? Did they not care that Glorfindel and many of his warriors had risked his life and gone out to find them, probably fighting orcs and wargs and all sorts of beasts on the way?

No.

That was the thing.

When they were like this, they didn't care.

And it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair on Elrond, or Eleniel or Estel or Glorfindel or himself. It wasn't fair on _anyone_. Nobody deserved this.

But the twins didn't care.

They rolled their eyes and moved to walk around their father and towards the house, accidentally bumping into Eleniel in the process. Caught off guard, the elfling stumbled and fell on the ground, her wrist bending back in what looked to be a very uncomfortable way. She let out a gasp of pain before tears began to roll down her pink cheeks and she stood up and ran back towards the house.

Everyone held their breaths.

Their lord had done well in remaining calm so far, but this was sure to make him burst…

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, their eyes widening. That hadn't meant to happen! Now they were in even more trouble than they had been before.

Elrond turned to his sons, his face now looking angrier than they had ever seen before.

"How _dare_ you?" the elf lord hissed.

"Ada, we didn't-"

"Go."

"But, Ada-"

"GO! I do not want to see you for the rest of the day. First thing tomorrow morning we will speak in my study."

The twins, having nothing else to say, quickly bowed their heads before rushing off, ignoring the disappointed looks they received as they walked by.

Erestor motioned for a nearby guard to escort them to their rooms before walking towards Elrond, a cautious Estel moving slowly behind him.

The elf lord hadn't moved. He was standing still, his eyes closed as he breathed heavily.

Hearing someone approach behind him, he opened his eyes and spun around.

"I am going to see if Eleniel is alright and tend to her wrist; that fall looked painful. Then I will have to tell someone to look at whatever damage Elladan and Elrohir have done to themselves. I will also need to get beds ready in the healing rooms for when Glorfindel and his warriors return as there is sure to be some injuries. And then," he said, not missing the concern in his friend's eyes, "I promise I will sleep."

The advisor seemed satisfied with this and nodded his head with a smile before turning as someone called his name.

"Lord Erestor," a young elleth said. "You are needed in the library."

Erestor looked back at Elrond; he had obviously intended to walk with him to make sure he didn't collapse from lack of sleep on his way inside…

Elrond chuckled. "I am _fine_ mellon nin, honestly. Besides, I have Estel," he said, placing an arm around his son's shoulders and drawing him close.

Erestor smiled and turned to follow the elleth inside, wondering to himself how his friend could be angry one minute and more or less calm the next, although he could still see the anger flaring in his eyes like a wild fire. It was to do with the fact that he knew nobody, apart from the twins, deserved to be the one he took his anger out on. He thought of everyone else; how they were also upset about the twins' disappearance and how he wasn't going to make it worse by letting his anger show any longer. It was something the twins forgot to do… thought about others.

Elrond turned to the human beside him and kissed his cheek. "I have not seen much of you these past few weeks ion nin," he said as the two began to walk, heading for the warmth inside.

Estel looked down. "I am sorry. I haven't really been out much…"

Elrond nodded in understanding. When the twins had previously done this, it was the same, even when he was as young as 6 years old. The teenager would hide away in his room and he would have to be brought his food, although he never asked for it.

"Do not worry. It is alright now. They are home, and they are safe, and for now, that is all that matters."

Estel stayed silent, though he knew it was true. He had felt all of his worries fade away into nothing when he caught his first glimpse of his brothers. Frustrated and dirty, but still there. He looked up at his father, eyes glinting.

"Glorfindel will not be very happy," he said.

Elrond grimaced. "No," he said, "he will not."

The two looked at each other and smiled as they walked inside, glad to be in each other's company.

* * *

Elrohir looked up as he heard a soft knock at his door. It opened and, unsurprisingly, Elladan walked in.

"How did you get here without being seen?" the younger twin asked as he sat up in his bed and shuffled over, making room for his brother.

"Nobody said we weren't allowed out of our rooms. And anyway, it was pretty easy considering we managed to stay unseen in the wilds from everyone who was out looking for us."

"Who was looking for us?"

"Who do you think?"

Elrohir sighed. Of course it would have to be the balrog-slayer. It always was. He had found them once or twice, and dragged them back home, absolutely fuming. Although everyone had winced or even smiled in sympathy for them, there was nobody that didn't know that he did it because of the fierce love he held for them.

Elladan lay back on the bed and crossed his arms over his head. "It's hard to believe he didn't find us again," he said.

Elrohir nodded but looked at his brother more seriously. "Yes, but, please Dan… let's not talk about it anymore. I feel horrible after what happened with Eleniel."

Elladan laughed. It wasn't his normal, playful laugh though. It sounded… darker, and Elrohir turned abruptly to look at him, a frown plastering his face.

"Seriously Ro, there's no reason for us not to talk about it. Are you regretting it now, is that it? We can't avoid it forever. Ada will lecture us tomorrow and give us our punishments, and then we'll get one from Erestor, and another when Glorfindel returns. Why don't you want to talk about it anymore? Did those orcs scare you? Are you scared? Are you?"

Elrohir stayed silent the whole way through, not moving as Elladan became angrier and angrier, his words filled with so much hatred. Tears were welling up in the older twin's dark eyes and their faces were inches apart.

He could feel his own tears slowly running down his cheeks, but he remained quiet, waiting for his brother to calm down.

Once Elladan realized what he was doing, he sat back and took a deep breath.

"Yes," Elrohir said, "I was scared. But who wouldn't be? They are orcs. Nasty, foul creatures who deserve everything we are doing to them for what they did to Naneth. But, the reason I don't want to talk about it anymore is because it is over. We have done it now. We are home. There is no reason to talk about it any longer. I know tomorrow we will receive lectures and punishments and Valar knows what else, but afterwards things will be back to normal."

Elladan looked up and nodded, tears flowing down his face like a gushing waterfall. "I am so sorry," he said, before launching himself into his brother's arms.

Elrohir gladly returned the embrace and took in a shaky breath before pulling back.

"I believe we have an apology to make," he said.

"But he said not to-"

"No, Dan, not Ada. We will apologize to him and anyone else who needs apologizing to tomorrow. But… Eleniel."

Elladan squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. Now that he wasn't as angry as before, he truly did feel terrible for what had happened. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

Elrohir smiled and bent down to pull on his boots before following his brother out of the door and towards their little sister's room.

* * *

Eleniel lay on the bed in her room, her uninjured arm covering her red eyes. Her father had just left after bandaging her sprained wrist and giving her a special healing tea which would soon take effect and send her into a sleep. He had told her he was going to take care of some other things and then would come back to check on her. It was almost time to eat their evening meals, but nobody would be eating in the dining hall. Everybody was perfectly okay with that; they had all had busy days, and dinner in their rooms would be much better.

Suddenly, she heard movement outside her room, and turned her head to the door. A barely audible knock was heard and it opened slightly. Elladan poked his head in and smiled when his gaze fell on his sister, whose eyes were very wide. She sat up quickly, wincing in pain as she jarred her wrist, and watched as her brothers entered the room, carefully shutting the door behind them.

They had both changed into much cleaner clothes, and she could smell the familiar fruity scent that they always had from where she was sat. Their soft, washed black hair was loose from the usual warrior braids, and she could see they had put on new leather boots to replace the dirty ones they had been wearing when they had arrived.

The elfling quickly got pushed out of her thoughts when the twins came to sit on either side of her, not making the move to speak yet.

Eleniel looked at them both before dropping her gaze to her bandaged wrist, which was resting on her knee.

The twins noticed this and inwardly groaned, knowing they had caused it.

"El," Elrohir said softly, taking the uninjured hand in his and smiling reassuringly.

Eleniel's icy blue eyes locked with the younger twin's storm-grey orbs, and she hesitantly smiled back.

"How is your hand?" he asked, running his fingers gently across the white material covering the small wrist.

Eleniel shrugged. "Ada gave me some tea that made the pain go away a bit. But he said it will…" a yawn interrupted her "… make me sleepy."

The twins smiled and Elladan reached over, bringing the little girl into his lap and stroking her golden hair as she leant against him.

"Eleniel… I didn't mean to snap at you. I wasn't thinking, and I am very sorry. Do you forgive me tithen fileg?" Elladan asked.

"And," Elrohir said before his sister could speak, "we are also sorry for tripping you and making you hurt your wrist. We never meant to do that, but as Dan said, we weren't thinking."

Eleniel frowned. Her brothers had never asked for her forgiveness before…

"Ada said that you are not yourself when you go away, so it doesn't matter anymore," she told them, not noticing when the twins glanced at each other.

For them, it mattered. How could they forgive themselves? They had hurt their sister, and although they may not have been themselves and it was done unintentionally, it was still… them.

The young elf looked up at her brothers with her bright, though clearly exhausted eyes. "Why _did_ you go away?" she asked innocently.

The twins sighed. "We had to do something," Elladan said, wrapping his arms more tightly around the elfling and resting his chin on her golden head.

"For Ada?"

"No, for ourselves."

Eleniel furrowed her eyebrows slightly in confusion at this, but nodded after a while.

"You always go away."

"Not always."

"Well, no, but… its happened before."

Elrohir nodded and sighed slightly. "Yes, it has," he said.

"Nobody was very happy," Eleniel told them, closing her eyes as she started to feel weary.

Elrohir smiled sadly. "No," he said, laying down on the bed.

"Why?"

"You will understand more when you are older," the older twin said as he lay down next to his brother, smiling in content when Eleniel crawled in between them and cuddled up to them both.

"Everyone always says that," the elfling grumbled.

Elrohir chuckled. "Don't get moody," he teased as he tickled her under her chin, eliciting a giggle.

"Will you promise to never leave like that again? I don't like it when you go away," she whispered, keeping her face buried in Elladan's chest.

This was a question she always asked. The twins had been expecting it, and, as usual, they told the same answer they always did.

"No," Elladan said, "we cannot promise that. But, what we can promise, is that we will try. We will try our very bests."

Eleniel nodded her head slowly, feeling sleep overcome her. "Le melin," she said quietly, before her eyes glazed over and she fell into a deep sleep.

The twins smiled fondly and gazed at their sleeping sister. She was so beautiful. So kind and warm-hearted and just… so much like their mother. "And we love you," they whispered.

* * *

Elrond had just finished helping the healers make up beds in the healing room, and to say the least, he was exhausted. Not that he hadn't been before; but he was pretty sure he was going to fall asleep where he was standing if he didn't get to his room any time soon.

The elf lord had been slowly walking down the hall when he stopped outside his daughter's room, intending to go and check on her before he, finally, retired for the night… and probably most of tomorrow if he knew his advisor well. Making a mental note to check his jug of water for any sign of sleeping herbs, he turned to the young human who was waiting patiently beside him. The boy hadn't left his side since, following him around as he did his jobs.

Smiling, he studied his son, noticing how he, too, looked very tired. He brought a hand to the teenager's cheek and leant down, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Go to sleep now tithen pen," he said.

Estel nodded and hugged his father before turning to walk back down the corridor to his room, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Elrond watched his son around the corner before blinking and turning to open the door.

To be quite honest, he wasn't completely surprised by the sight that met his eyes.

Eleniel was sleeping soundly in the arms of her brothers, who had fallen asleep not long after their sister.

Softly closing the door behind him, the elf lord moved closer to the bed and sighed. Like always, he was dreading the conversation that would take place with the twins tomorrow. He knew they were too… it wasn't likely at all that he'd be the only one to give them a lecture on everything they had done wrong.

He didn't see the point though, really; it wasn't like they were going to stop.

It wasn't something they did weekly, or even monthly. They'd leave whenever they felt like it, really. It was like something possessed them every once in a while… they weren't themselves at all, and a week after they'd return, they'd be back to their normal mischievous selves again, the topic never coming up until the next time they'd do it.

He looked down at his children and felt so much love for them. No matter what his sons did, he would always love them. What they did was wrong; even they knew that. And afterwards, when they had snapped at Eleniel and knocked her over… that was purely out of anger. He knew they hadn't meant to do it, but it had still happened.

He had been furious when she fell. His little girl didn't deserve to be the one they took their anger out on. Nobody did but themselves.

He was just glad that they were safe. They had returned home yet again with nothing more than a few cuts and scratches, and he felt relief wash over him. They were safe… for now, at least, until they left again and he would have to worry about their safety once more.

What could he do?

There was nothing that would stop them.

They needed to understand that what they were doing was hurting so many people. It was hurting him.

There were more ways of dealing with their mother's death, but this was not one of them. They needed to stop. But they wouldn't.

And that broke him.

He just didn't know if he had the strength anymore to go through it again…

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Mellon nin – My friend**

 **Hir nin – My lord**

 **Ada – Dad/Daddy**

 **Elleth - Female elf**

 **Ion nin – My son**

 **Naneth – Mother**

 **Tithen fileg – Little bird**

 **Le melin – I love you**

 **Tithen pen – Little one**

* * *

 **I'm not entirely sure about this… even though I loved writing it! :D I just decided to write something in a genre I haven't wrote in before. Please review and tell me what you think :P**

 **(I think I'll just stick with fluffy fics after this one haha XD)**

 **Thank you so so so much for reading! ~ Gre3nleaf**


End file.
